A new guardian !
by InuYasha-Lover3000
Summary: A new girl joins seiyo academy and rima is over seas what could happen if that girl has three shugo charas will she be the new queen's chair


**hi it is me sondos this my first shugo chara fanfiction i hope you like it****  
****i don't own shugo chara or any of it's characters please enjoy**

akami's P.O.V  
my name is Akami ikisatashi i am 12 years old i live in tokyo i have long golden hair and blue eyes i live with my parents and little sister kira i have two shugo chara's koneko and suki i also have a third one but it didn't hatch yet it is still an egg it is light yellow with white sparkels decorations that make it really sparkly and glowing  
koneko is a cat like shugo chara she has sugar pink short hair and yellow eyes she wears short navy top and short navy shorts and long navy knee socks she has sugar pink cat ears and a sugar pink tail and she has pink cat paws on her hands and feet with hot pink paw print ,her egg is a light pink one with hot pink cat faces and cat paw prints she was the first one to hatch she was born from my love to cats and my cat like behavior her chara change gives me cat like powers and ears and a tail she is always hyper and says '' nya '' after evrey sentence which makes her even more cutier  
suki is my second shugo chara to hatch she has curly black hair and wears a tiara and a red heart clip she wears dia's oufit but red instead of yellow she has black eyes and red sandals suki's egg is red with black hearts on it suki was the second one to hatch she was born from me wanting myself to be passionate instead of shy when it comes to love suki is the master her chara change is really emabrissing it makes me go all out next to boys which is not me at all  
'' Akami-chan wake up '' Suki said pocking my forehead  
'' I am up I am up '' I said getting from the bed  
'' today is your first day in the new school~nya '' koneko said '' you must be excited~nya ''  
'' yeah..but i am really nervous '' i said looking down  
'' don't worry when you have problemm leave it to suki '' suki said  
'' thank you suki '' i said  
'' i wonder what will be born ~ nya it will be nice to have another one~nya'' koneko said  
'' yeah me too well i better take it with me to school ''  
i smiled then i went to my bathroom washed my face then putted on my school uniform brushed my hair and went downstairs i gretted my parents then ate my breakfast really quick i took my school bag and my chara bag it is a small shoulder bag that i have to keep my chara's in it when i am out then went running towards my new school '' so this is it '' i said standing in the front door  
'' go go akami-chan '' koneko and suki kept saying to cheer me up '' ok '' i replied i was really nervous i didn't have much friends in my other school because i was so shy and that is when suki was born to help me be more confidence talking to other people having shugo chara's was weird at first and it really freaked me out koneko was so annoying but then i got used to her she and suki are my best friends that always hang out around me and make me happy i wish i could meet another people with shugo chara's  
i went inside and walked in the halls looking for my locker when i finally found it i putted my stuff then suki started talking  
'' i feel a shugo chara presence akami-chan '' suki said  
'' really you do ? '' i asked her  
'' yeah i feel it too~nya they are alot like 8 ones~nya '' koneko said  
before i could answer i heards alot of girls saying '' gaurdians gaurdians it is really them ''  
'' gaurdians ? '' i wonderd  
then this random girl came from behind me and scared me '' you may not know them yet but they are the students council here in this school '' she said  
'' oh really '' i said then looked behind to see 4 people walking 2 girls and 2 boys  
'' so who are they '' i asked the girl  
'' this is hotori tadase king's chair '' she said pointing at the blonde haired boy '' this is yuki yaya ace chair '' she said pointing at the little orange haired girl '' this is fujisaki nagihiko jack's chair '' she said pointing at the purple haired boy '' this is hinamori amu joker's chair '' she said pointing at the pink haired girl '' woow '' was all i can say looking at them waking like royality  
'' and...'' she suddnenly said freaking me out '' stop that '' i said taking my breath from the surprise '' they stay in the royal garden to drink tea and wear the royal cape they are so cool ''  
'' yeah i guess '' i looked at them but i felt like there was something special about them more than that then i felt something moving in my bag i looked to see my last egg moving '' akami-chan it is going to hatch '' suki said '' akami~nya we have to hide it~nya '' koneko said  
'' ok ok hushhh shut up now i don't want to be seen talking to air '' i scolded my charas while shoving them in the bag with the other egg  
Amu's P.O.V  
oh my god these people are stairing at us that is not good not good ok amu calm down stay don't be nervous i tried to keep my calm character until i noticed that girl i never saw before she had golden hair and she is trying to hide something what is it oh it is just an egg WHAT AN EGG i yelled mentally i have to tell the others '' psst tadase-kun that girl over there has a shugo chara '' i whispered to tadase pointing to the girl  
'' i will handel it hinamori-san '' tadase said walking towards her  
Akami's P.O.V  
oh man that egg wont stop moving i tried to hide it when i noticed tadase walking towards me i shoved the bag in the locker closed it then looked at him  
'' ohayo so you are the new kid right '' he said smiling  
'' um..yeah i am ''  
'' well my name is hotori tadase me and the other gaurdians would like you to come to the royal garden today after school ''  
'' really ! tadase - kun'' i was shocked he asked in a really polite way he looked like aprince they really want me out of all the students to come and be with them '' yes really we need to ask you something '' he said '' o-ok i guess arigato ojii-sama ''  
'' NOOOOOO '' the other guardians yelled in unison '' what what did i say ? '' i asked them  
'' who are you calling a prince i am the king bow to me my subjects HAHAHAHAHHA '' tadase said with a strange crown on his head laughing in a strange way that made me sweat drop '' yaya go get the bucket '' amu said then yaya came back with a bucket out of nowhere putted it on his head and counted ichii..ni..san they removed the bucket and tadase came back to normal '' go-gomenasai i just can't control myself sometimes ''he said blushing with embaressment of what happened '' um...ok '' i said still can't understand what just happened the others laughed nervously and dragged tadase then went away '' see you after school '' amu said ' yay can't wait ' i said in my mind then they left and i opened the locker to check on them i opened my bag to see koneko and suki '' gomen guys are you okay '' i asked while rubbing their head  
'' yeah we are okay ~ nya we just got squished ~ nya '' koneko said  
'' yeah but the egg is okay akami-chan '' suki said pointing at the egg  
'' ah thank godness '' i said touching it it felt warm ' it is going to hatch soon ' i thought then the class bell rang i took my things and went to the class room to be gretted by the teacher  
'' ok now every one we have a new student please introduce yourself ''  
'' umm..i..uh '' was all i could say all of them are looking at me what should i say what should i say '' from a girls who is shy to one with passion chara change '' i heard suki's voice talk from my bag ' uh oh ' i thought then a heart clip came in my hair and i felt with alot of energy '' hi every one i am akami ikisatashi nice to meet you all '' i said with aloth of power but i was mad on the inside ' aw man not again ' i thinked suki is taking over my body '' okay then akami-chan you can sit next to himamori-san '' the teacher said pointing at amu she stood up '' it is hinamori not himamori nikaido-sensai '' amu said looking pissed '' yay i get to sit next to my new friend i am so happy '' i yelled walking no hopping towards her the entire class looking at me i sat down the changed back i putted my head in my hands from embaressment amu just looked at me and patted my shoulder '' it is okay don't be embaressed that happened to me before '' she said i lifted my head and looked at her '' no no not like this you just wouldn't understand '' i said  
'' acually i do more than you think '' she said the sensai interupted '' now can we continue the lesson '' he said we both nodded the then the teacher stared the lecture i slept through some of the classes but then the last period's bell rang i quickly jumped off and my chair and went to the royal garden it is a big green house like thing but the windows are glass and there is alot of plants inside i took a deep breath then opened the door  
**so this is it for the chapter i hope you all enjoyed please review next chapter is coming out soon**


End file.
